dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace
Ace (Ace) is Rex Owen's faithful Carnotaurus. He is voiced by Seiko Tamura in the Japanese version. His species is Rex's favorite dinosaur,the carnotaurus. Statistics *Attribute: Wind *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Rock *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Name: Ace (エース Ace) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Carcharodontosaurus, Utahraptor (with Chomp), Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Baryonyx, Allosaurus, Saurophaganax, Black Tyrannosaurus, Torvosaurus, Megaraptor, Gojirasaurus, Deinonychus, Afrovenator, Lexovisaurus, Isisaurus (with Chomp), Gigas (with assistance), Maximus (with assistance), Armatus (with assistance), Bronto (with assistance) *Other: Ace lives alongside Chomp at Max's house. Ace has two other forms, Super Ace (differs from Super Carnotaurus) and DinoTector Carnotaurus. Ace has a rivalry with Tank, often beating her with Ninja Attack. Ace is afraid of water, the only exception is in episode 32, where Ace jumps into the water to save Rex. Move Cards ;Cyclone :A tornado surrounds Ace, surrounding him with wind and boosting his power. This is his original move card, as well as his most used one. He can and twice used it to suck up a large amount of water turning his attack into a "Hurricane" (a giant water tornado). ;Ninja Attack :Ace creates duplicates of himself, which attack the opponent simultaneously. This was first used in Dinosaur King episode 13 to defeat Tank. Tank always gets defeated by this move. ;[[Mayfly|Mayfly (Kagerou)]] :By running at blinding speeds, Ace can hit the opponent multiple times. It was obtained after Allosaurus's defeat. It was later used to defeat Terry and Tank. ;Sonic Blast :Ace blows a tornado which sweeps the opponent off their feet. It was also used in the finale as a combo move to break through the Dark Pterosaur, and it defeated Armatus and Maximus along with Chomp's Lightning Strike and Paris's Emerald Garden. ;Hurricane Beat :Ace hits the opponent repeatedly with his feet, then pushes them back in a gust of wind. ;Biting Wind :Ace shoots out wind from a tornado. It was only used to destroy the lava from the volcano in Elements of Surprise. ;Ultimate Wind :Ace is surrounded by wind, then rams into the opponent. It requires Element Boosters. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka :A combination of Ace's Cyclone and Chomp's Thunder Bazooka. It was first used to defeat Seth's Saurophaganax, and last used to defeat Spectral Armor Torvosaurus. TCG Lores ;D-Team Slash (Ace (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Ace (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Ace (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Ace (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Lightning (Ace (DKBD)) :If you have a Lightning Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Ace (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Ace (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Ace (DKTA)) :Wind Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;D-Team Assistance (Ace (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Wind Master (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Wind Super Moves. ;Super Whirlwhind (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. ;Loyal (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. DS Game *Ace can be accessed in the DS Game by using a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax if the player is Rex. Gallery Ace 1.jpg|Ace being summoned (Series 1) Ace 2.jpg|Ace being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) Ace1.jpg|Ace Arcade Card File:Ace.jpg|Chibi Ace Ace Cyclone.JPG|Ace using Cyclone against Carcharodontosaurus (episode 5) Ace (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Ace with DinoTector applied TCG Gallery Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 1-DKTB.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKTB) Ace TCG Card.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKAA) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKBD) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 4-DKDS.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKDS) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKTA) wi1ace1083-100-ace.jpg|Ace TCG Card (SAS) (French) Ace Battle Mode TCG Card.jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKTB) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold (German).jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal (German).jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames